


Frivolous

by zebracakes



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, jsut fuck me up son, pls b nice tho, this idea came from a dumb yelp review lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the opportunity arose to go on a mini vacation into the city with your best friend, Mark, you couldn't resist. Cue in the alcohol, a filthy river, and...Kevin Spacey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frivolous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This isn't my first rodeo with writing fanfiction but this is my first time publishing a fic I've written. This is also my first time writing a reader or second person P.O.V. I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling errors on this for I mainly wrote this fic during the middle of the night lmao and was on (still am) allergy medication pretty much all the time. If it seems a lil' too rushed or lacking something, I totally understand. I didn't want to make this fic with multiple chapters bc I was running out of ideas lmao.  
> I want to give a big ass shout out to my beautiful friend **pizzaemoji** for helping me proofread and sending me feedback. ¡Muchos besos!  
>  As always, (Y/N) is your name!  
> Here is the hilarious Yelp review that inspired this fic:
> 
> "Westin Riverwalk -  
> Thank you. You endure the drunk folk.  
> My sister, god bless her, with her crazy ideas when she's hit the Bellinis, thought it a super idea: Swim in the river! Hide from the touring riverboats in her dress in all the shit and debris as they roll by! Just go ahead and jump in! Swirl in the filth! And so, she did.  
> Then got out...All wet in her cocktail dress, and ventured non-chalantly into the Westin lobby where we were staying.  
> Got in the elevator, acting as if being drenched in river water is no big deal, and got chatty with fellow (terrified) elevator passengers, as she dripped half the river all over the elevator floor.  
> Changed clothes, then approached the concierge desk, slightly less drunk, while her husband and brother were passed out, and asked, as if level headed, "Could you tell me where the gay bars are?"  
> You gave her options, then arranged for a taxi. (really?)  
> That, Westin Riverwalk, is A+ service.  
> I am so sorry." [sic]  
> 

Being on vacation is like coming home after being away for so long. You itched to be free and have fun with your friends. It was Mark who suggested the road trip into the city and if he was driving, you couldn’t pass up relaxing in the passenger seat catching up with your best friend and being the badass DJ.

With a backpack full of snacks and luggage packed away in the trunk, both of you were ready to head out to the great city. Sleep overtook you while in the car so when you opened your eyes, you had already arrived at the city; its streets dazzling with skyscrapers and mystified people taking pictures. A smile began to form as you turned over to Mark to make happy noises. He returned the smile, crinkling his eyes as he snorted from your big stir up.

“Hold on to your horses, (Y/N), we still got to check into the hotel. But first and foremost, I need to find the hotel.” Mark’s eyes went back to the road as you pulled out your phone to help Mark with directions. After several failed attempts at the exit, you made it to the oasis. 

“Mark! What the hell! You didn’t tell me we were staying at Cinderella’s castle!” Your eyes beamed at the beautiful hotel upon you, slapping your friend’s arm in excitement. The two of you jumped out of the vehicle to examine the grounds. You felt like a little kid again only this time you knew this didn’t come cheap. 

“Gosh, I will definitely pay you ba-” You were about to mumble about splitting the cost until Mark shook his head and let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t worry. It’s my treat! Besides, I couldn’t build a pillow fort out of the duvets without your assistance.” He hugged you from behind and rocked you a bit. Your hand patted his stubbly face as you enjoyed the small embrace.

“Now, who’s ready to get drunk?”

* * *

 

Mark suggested a “contemporary American cuisine” restaurant called Bliss that sat nicely along the river that ran through the city. He described the establishment as an upscale ordeal so you opted for a cocktail dress and heels for the occasion. You glanced at yourself through the mirror to strike poses in order to admire your job well done. Without missing a beat, Mark appeared at the door frame with his phone in hand, copying your runway attitude. You didn’t stop but rather you put your music on louder and went along with it. The man knew how to work a Blue Steel smolder.

“You do know this is going on Instagram, right?” Mark inquired, shaking his head as he started to write a caption for said video. 

“Don’t forget to tag me!” You answered cheerfully as you reapplied your bright lipstick. You didn’t mind the little publicity stunts Mark pulled on you to expose you to his fans. Surprisingly, they took you in like one of their own and called you “mom” for some strange reason. Mark chimed in to remind you of the reservation and with the click of your heels, the two went into the nightlife.

* * *

 

Alcohol went through you with such ease that when you looked at the table filled with empty flutes you weren’t shocked at all. Mark started to giggle as he looked over his phone to find more memes to show you. You swished your fourth Bellini around as you started to get bored of the lackluster characters at the restaurant. You gently kicked Mark’s shin under the table to grab his attention. Mark shifted his gaze towards you to which you leaned forward a bit as if you were about to tell a secret.

“Hey, hey...hey,” You managed to get out, shushing yourself with your finger. “We should take a little walk...outside...to the river!” Mark’s eyes lit up as he got up from his seat and shuffled to your side in order for you to accept his extended arm. You fixed your cocktail dress and pressed your head onto his shoulder with a firm grasp on his elbow. Luckily Mark was built for a drunk chihuahua like yourself. As you two stumbled out into the fresh air, Mark made a beeline towards the river with you being dragged. You weren’t completely out of it but there was a euphoric feeling that made your surroundings eccentric. You bumped into a few people, saying “I’m sorry!” way too many times, and hoped that you wouldn’t break a limb trying to find the river. Mark let go of your embrace as he raced towards the river that ran through the city.

“I’ve conquered thee!” He exclaimed with his arms extended to the sky. Mark’s proud expression made you bend over laughing. He did a tiny dance as you made your way towards him. You looked down at the water, examining the river’s beauty. The water seemed so inviting, refreshing, almost like you could just jump right in...

“Mark, hold this. I’ve got important business to do.” You shoved your handbag into his arms, took off your pumps, and took a messy dive into the river. The water eloped you with cold water with what seemed like jellyfish and piranhas which in reality was filth from the tour boats and pedestrians being careless. You could hear Mark laughing from underwater as he started to call out your name. The only sources of light were the lanterns around the river. Your eyes opened from your peaceful moment as you reached for the edge. Mark’s warm hands found yours and pulled you up. 

“(Y/N), you are my new hero.” Mark shook his head in disbelieve. You felt your dress sticking to the most unpleasant places with water still dripping everywhere but you couldn’t be happier. 

“That is probably one of the best things I’ve done in my life,” You said breathlessly as you put your heels back on. The adrenaline still pumped through your veins. The night was still young yet Mark looked like he was going to pass the fuck out. You didn’t want to drag a heavy fluff ball all the way to the 20th floor or take care of any mess he made so you looped his arm around yours and trekked nonchalantly back to the hotel. You kept your head held high despite the fact you were dripping wet with murky water. 

“You! Look like...that Lessy Nessy monster! What a great dog.” Mark grinned and laughed at his own comment. You let out a snort that upset a bird in the bush. You started to apologizing to the bush for being “loud as balls” when Mark put a finger to your mouth.

“What if we...get arrested? For being... w-what’s the opposite of soft again?” You shoved his finger away from your mouth in which Mark got oddly offended. He opened his mouth to rebuttal your sudden movement but came up short; mumbling quietly about wasps and their old money. The hotel was just in sight when another brilliant idea came to mind: go to a gay club. You mentally patted your own back for a job well done. A new rush of warmth from the alcohol started to kick in which made you start to giggle for no reason. 

“Hey, Mark! Hey, buddy!” You turned towards your friend who strayed away from your grip during your thinking process. Like a puppy ready for their food, he opened his mouth to give you a toothy grin.

“Last one to the hotel has to...suck my ass.”

Within seconds the two of you were sprinting through the hotel’s courtyard. Drunk you was definitely not sucking your own ass tonight. The automatic doors slid open as you maneuvered as elegantly as possible without alerting the night hotel concierge of any suspicious behavior. You raised your hands as high as possible for the victory but was cut short when a loud thud interrupted the moment. 

Mark miscalculated where the automatic door was placed, hitting the side glass panel instead. The noise sounded roughly like a heavy pigeon splatting on a window at record speed. You turned around quickly to help your fallen friend. Mark started to guffaw and shooed your hand away. Not even a little slip up could ruin this man. You repeatedly blasted him with the “are you alright?” question but he steadied himself and continued to laugh. Seeing him in a better mood than you thought made the laughter infectious. Slowly but surely you made your way towards the elevators, to which you devised your mini plan. Step one was to have Mark as far away from you as possible. Step two was...well....you hadn’t really put much thought into how but with a prayer you hoped the mission would point the way.

 _Beep, beep, beep._ The elevator swung open with no one inside. Good. You looked both ways, making eye contact with one of the staff but quickly shifted your eyes to your main target: Mark. Coolly, you padded your way into elevator car and pressed the 20 button. With one nimble move, you elbowed Mark to the corner and ran out before the doors closed. You could hear in the distance your name being yelled out by Mark. Nothing like a man screaming your name. The night auditor blinked slowly but didn’t make a comment. A smirk formed on your mouth as you made your way in the best runway walk possible, praying that you were impressing the man. 

“Good evening, ma’am. How may I help you this evening?” He greeted as you made your approach. You set your handbag down on the desk to pull out your wallet.

“Could you possibly tell me where the best gay bar is?” You requested as you slipped a $10 bill towards the man. He raised an eyebrow but declined the tip.

“Don’t worry ma’am, we’ll take care of you. Would you like a taxi?” 

* * *

 

Sunlight draped over your cold body as you slowly regained consciousness. A migraine started to form as you fluttered your eyelids open. You shot your hand towards the nightstand to locate your phone to find out what forsaken time it was. In the hasty mess to find your phone, you almost dropped the glass of water that was placed on the surface. You cursed under your breathe and slowly sat up, rubbing your temples. Shit, what even happened last night? With a quizzical look on your face, you examined your body. There was a green plastic band around your wrist that read “let’s party!” in bold, black letters with random balloons.

Your skin felt slightly sticky, bringing up your arm to smell. Hmm, you wondered. Vodka with a hint of something stronger, almost like mildew. Oh, right, you jumped into the fucking river. Classic. You quickly withdrew your arm in disgust and grabbed the glass of water with a couple of aspirins next to it on a napkin. A goofy smile started to grow as you realized Mark tended to your hungover ass even after you pulled that stunt in the elevator. The air in the room shifted as Mark waltzed his way in, singing a random Beyonce song he heard you play from last night. His mouth cracked open as a noise of surprise slithered out.

“Oh! Look who’s awake! Miss. Let-Me-Shove-Markiplier-Into-An-Elevator!” Guess he didn’t forget. 

“Morning to you, asshole,” You snickered as you titled your head back to take the medicine. “Thanks for these...you know how to treat a lady.” Mark couldn’t stay mad at you forever. He took a seat next to the bed as he let out an exasperated sigh then smiled.

“You know, the front desk called and asked if you were alright. They told me everything about you since they were kinda concerned about your well being. I told them you were quite the trooper and thanked them for taking good care of you. Quite an act you did last night! I’m kinda jealous I was too out of it to enjoy any of it,” He frowned a bit but resumed smiling afterwards, making those crinkles near his eyes you adored. “I forgive you, if you were going to say that next. Hope you had fun at that gay club for me!” You let out a bellied laugh, clapping your arms like a seal. 

“To be honest, Mark, I have no clue what the fuck happened. The last thing I remember was getting into a cab and asking them to pass me the aux cord.” You shook your head in disappointment at how lame your memory had become. “Alcohol is a cruel, cruel mistress. And thanks for taking care of my drunk ass. Can’t imagine getting drunk with anyone else.” You bumped his shoulder with your fist in which in return Mark tackled you down with hugs on the bed.

“You make my ego grow oh so strong with your compliments, (Y/N).” Mark placed a small kiss on your forehead. “Now, I ordered some pancakes for the room and told them to bring a shitload of orange juice.” He booped your nose with his index finger as he gently got up from his position on top of you. 

“Did you really say shitload?” You propped yourself up with your elbows.

“(Y/N), I’m a man of class, of course I said that.” Mark winked as he sauntered away from the bedroom. You spread your arms across the king sized mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Sure, you couldn’t remember how you made the journey back to the hotel or the people you partied with but here you are, alongside your best friend, about to devour some delicious ass pancakes and reminiscence on the wild evening. Maybe social media held some of the missing puzzle pieces. You grabbed your phone which was charging near the lamp. You did a quick scan of the massive amount of notifications on you lock screen from both Twitter and Snapchat The news could either wonderful or straight up ridiculous. Sliding your thumb across the screen, you opened your Snapchat to view if you put up a snapstory. A familiar voice, your own, yelled through the speakers. 

“Is that Kevin Spacey at this bar?”

Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma get real rn. Ideas didn't flow as well as I wanted them to but I somehow made it! I apologize for the lack of details (or too many) and how I didn't quite get down Mark’s personality. I'm horrible at rpf writing (tbh all writing) lmao like that's probably the only reason I don't write is because i doubt my own self (side eyes to my first year college English professor). Damn fam this fic is over 2000+ wORDS TF!! Thanks for taking the time to read this and if u feel compelled to do so, leave some kudos and comments! I love you guys so, so much!! :^)


End file.
